The Free Lands (Region)
The Free Lands is the given name to a massive region composed of seven major continents and currently home to 54 sovereign states. The region is governed by an established council of elected member states who fulfill a number of important duties from administration, interregional relations and interregional and intraregional defense. In The Freed Lands, denizens enjoy their civil rights, although not too much, or too freely. The majority of the nations in the region are considered developing democracies, with some political freedoms afforded to denizens. The economy of the region is very strong, with a large number of very powerful trading powers. Denizens suffer under an enormous tax burden throughout the region, with a median tax rate of 50%, and much higher for the wealthy. The economies of nations in the region tend to be weighted more towards the public sector, with on average only 46% of the economy comprising the private sector. Commerce is a priority for governments, accounting for an average of 7% of public expenditure. Education is a priority for governments throughout The Freed Lands, with ample funding being provided and teachers enjoying a great deal of support. Crime is low: the region enjoys well-equipped and well-funded police forces, coupled with efficient but fair judicial systems. Defense is a major priority for governments within the region, with a large chunk of government budgets being devoted to it. Public transport is an afterthought, with only 1% of total government budgets in the region being devoted to it. Throughout The Freed Lands, governments find themselves confused, with administration departments being so bloated that staff do not know what other staff are doing, with an average of over 9% of government budgets being devoted to Administration. Governments generally endow their healthcare departments with a large amount of funding, with an average of 8% of government budgets across the region being devoted to healthcare. Welfare is a large part of government expenditure, with denizens amply provided for. Governments in the region are avowedly atheist - no public funds are allocated to spirituality. Social inequality is a major problem within The Freed Lands, although some effort has been made to correct the problem. Natural environments are quite bad, although some measures have been undertaken to ensure that the environment is protected. History The Ancient Tof Main Article: The Dawn of The Ancient Tof Long before the dawn of man stood an empire of a sentient creatures jokingly called the Tofu due to their appearance. While barely sentient alone, they are all linked to a being called the Tof Collective, similar to a queen in an ant hive. The Ancient Tof were highly advanced in their technology and culture, having compasses and assisted navigation long before man had discovered the wheel. The Rift Event Main Article: The Rift Event Ancient Tof records record a massive extinction event known as Raguk, or "The Rift". The event caused the Tof to lose its ability to communicate with the Tof Collective, causing them to degrade in intelligence and lose their empire It is believed to be caused by a Polar Shift, however there is no clear evidence supporting or denying this claim Discovery and Colonization The strait was discovered on the fifth of September of 2012, already inhabited by the Tof and the Cinothians. Several other nations also begun moving assets into the region, preparing to replant their nation after tensions in the Silver Isles continued to rise without precedent. Several explorers have discovered thousands of previously undiscovered species of plants, fish, fauna and even large aquatic reptiles. Entrepreneurs have also discovered large deposits of oil and natural gases, along with abundant mineral deposits such as gold, especially on Karishma, leading to the expansion of several mining and refinements corporations Prospectors also have reported Kanda to be abundant in uranium and other radioactive materials The Mass Exodus Main Article: The Mass Exodus Event The Strait Conflict Main Article: The Equestrian Naval Blockade The Strait Tribunal Main Article: The Strait Tribunal The Establishment of the Council The Establishment of the Regional Self Defense Force Government The Legislature of Nations Main Article: The Legislature of Nations The Council of Nations Main Article: The Council of Nations The Council Senate Main Article: The Council Senate Defense The Regional Self Defense Force Main Article: The Regional Self Defense Force The Regional Self Defense Force, abbreviated as the RSDF, is the regionwide joint military founded by Lord Admiral Jason McCoy who was later succeeded by Brigadier General Alec Decker. The RSDF is controlled by the Governor Militant and the Ministry of Defense, with several advisors from the larger contributors The Regional Peacekeepers Manpower Bases Region-Based Organizations The Regional Disaster Assessment and Coordination Committee The Regional Humanitarian and Disaster Relief Assistance Force The Regional Trade Committee The Regional Children's Fund The Regional Conference on Trade and Development The Regional Development Programme The Regional Capital Development Fund The Regional Volunteers The Regional Office on International Drugs and Crime The Regional Environment Programme The Regional Human Settlements Programme The Regional Population Fund The Regional Relief and Works Agency for Refugees The Regional World Food Programme Environment Main Article: The Free Lands Environment The Free Lands is regarded as one of the most diverse ecological regions on the planet, containing even a tundra and a desert biome Continents See Main Article The Free Lands Continents Geography Natural Resources Main Article: Mineral Abundance of the Free Lands Entrepreneurs and prospectors have discovered large deposits of oil and natural gases, mainly concentrated on Karishma, leading to the expansion of several mining and refinements corporations Noliki Da and Su are both riddled with large deposits of minerals and crystals, especially in the mountains, such as gold and silver, and rubies and diamonds. Prospectors also have reported Kanda to be abundant in uranium and other radioactive materials suitable for use in nuclear reactors or weapons of mass destruction. Fauna Flora Fungi Culture Language Legends Traditions Significant Contributors See Also *The Diplomatic Colony of The United Royal Kingdom of Elipida *The Philanthropist Union of The New Emmerian Coalition *The Grand Khartumian Empire of BettaMin Category:Nations